infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Shadow 2 (Film)
Black Shadow 2 is a superhero film based on the superhero Black Shadow and the second film in the Infinite Ultimate Cinematic Universe. It is also the second film in Chapter 1. Plot Summary Six months after suiting up as the Black Shadow, Jack Calvin continues to protect his home from criminals. However, when two new villains arrive to cause havoc, Jack's connections to his friends and family are tested as he works to end this new threat. Synopsis Following the attack by Master Akuza, Jack Calvin has been operating as the Black Shadow quite frequently, aided by Lyall Mason. Black Shadow is seen as a myth by the media, which Jack tries to keep. Black Shadow tracks down James Murphy who is connected to a drug run and decides to go after him only to witness Murphy being murdered by an unknown assailant. Black Shadow chases after the assailant and fights him, only to discover that he also has an armor. The man identifies himself as Silverwing and he beats Black Shadow. Black Shadow chases him, but it ends up with a building full of people being destroyed, and Silverwing threatens to do destroy another building if Black Shadow doesn’t back off. Amy Baker is assigned by her captain to the case involving Black Shadow and is forced to work with Detective Leo Franklin, a by-the-book detective who wants to see Black Shadow behind bars. At the same time, a government operative named Lucius Canton is sent in to find Black Shadow and arrest him. He has his head operative Agent Dennis Thompson try to find him. Jack returns to work to represent his family’s company in order to save his mother Mary and sister Jane from losing everything due to a lawsuit filed by a man named John Riggett. Jack's friend Daniel Jackson decides to keep helping Jack despite chastising his father Grant after realising he hired Riggett in the first place, which in turn also begins to cause Jack and Daniel to drift apart due to Jack’s nightly activities. Things take a turn for the worse when Jack discovers he is up against a very good lawyer named Rose Lindsay, who makes a convincing case. After the court is called to recess, he asks his assistant Anna Stott to get some information of Lindsay. Lyall then tells Jack that a man named Dr Eric Stoneheart, who works for Calvin Inc. may be able to help them. Black Shadow visits Stoneheart and asks for his help. Stoneheart reveals that Silverwing is really called Mike Linskey and that he works for a criminal named Mr Grey. At the same time, Thompson and Canton find Black Shadow and attempt to attack him, forcing Black Shadow to escape with Stoneheart to save him. They find Mr Grey, who threatens to kill Black Shadow unless he hands Stoneheart over but Black Shadow refuses. Amy and Leo arrive and try to stop them, but Silverwing injures Amy and throws her into a power plant as it explodes, devastating Black Shadow. Mr Grey leaves as Black Shadow and Leo look for Amy and find her alive but severely injured. News of Mr Grey’s appearance spreads fast, as does the sighting of Black Shadow. Leo vows to bring Mr Grey in at all costs as he sits by Amy’s bedside. Jack arrives to see Amy and Leo deduces that Jack is the Black Shadow. Jack asks Leo for his help and Leo decides to. Knowing that he also has to attend the final hearing for Mary and Jane, he tries to juggle them both and reluctantly goes after Mr Grey after learning his plan to decimate Dark City before rebuilding it. As he leaves, Amy’s eyes begin to brighten up. As Daniel plays the piano, Grant suddenly uses hypnotic suggestion and tells him that Jack is the Black Shadow before telling his son that his true destiny is to kill his best friend and that he is in fact Mr Grey. He has Daniel grab a suit and several weapons and begins calling him Gunslinger. Black Shadow races to find Mr Grey with the help of Lyall and Stoneheart and comes across them. He fights Silverwing and discovers it is evenly matched but after a lengthy fight he is attacked by Gunslinger. Realising it is Daniel, he deduces that Mr Grey is Grant, who confirms it. Black Shadow goes after him, but both Gunslinger and Silverwing prevent him from doing so. However, before he is killed, Amy arrives and reveals she now has flight capability and super strength. She gives herself the moniker of Blackbird and fights Silverwing as Black Shadow tries to talk Gunslinger down. Realising what he has done, Gunslinger turns on Mr Grey and shoots him, telling Grant that his father has been dead for a while. Silverwing’s suit begins to go nuclear and Black Shadow tries to sacrifice himself, but Blackbird prevents him from doing so and absorbs the nuclear energy, although Silverwing is disintegrated. After promising to talk to Amy and Daniel, Jack returns to the court house and after being chastised by Rose, he snaps at her and then makes a good case. The jury decide to pardon the company and Jack officially lets Jane know she is the CEO. Back at his home, Daniel tells Jack that he is leaving because he felt guilty for killing his father and that he doesn’t know what kind of man he is. After a tearful goodbye, Amy visits Jack and thanks him for helping to save her. The two share a tender moment and kiss before deciding where their relationship will go. Jack then officially inducts Amy and Stoneheart into the team as they state they have work to do. In a mid-credits scene, Jack enters his office after a call from Anna and then looks up a certain amount of files. He is met by a man named Walter Evers, who tells him that he knows Jack is searching for a group of gifted people to help combat difficult threats and that he would like to help. In a post-credits scene, Thompson asks Canton what his next plan is. Canton states they need to bide their time before they go after every superhero they can. Cast * Scott Eastwood as Jack Calvin/Black Shadow * Natalie Dormer as Amy Baker/Blackbird * Adam Scott as Lyall Mason * Jeremy Sisto as Mike Linskey/Silverwing * Domnhall Gleeson as Daniel Jackson/Gunslinger * John Malkovich as Grant Jackson/Mr Grey * Colin Firth as Dr Eric Stoneheart * Matt Smith as Detective Leo Franklin * Jane Levy as Jane Calvin * Jessica Lange as Mary Calvin * Yvonne Strahovski as Rose Lindsay * Sarah Hyland as Anna Stott * Jonathan Tucker as Lucius Canton * Rob Kazinsky as Agent Dennis Thompson * Viggo Mortensen as James Murphy * David Denman as Captain Foster * Cliff Curtis as John Riggett * Ron Rifkin as Judge Ward * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Walter Evers (uncredited cameo) Appearances Locations * Dark City Items * Black Shadow Suit * Silverwing Battle Suit Species * Humans Organisations * Calvin Inc. * NanoCorp * Murphy Crime Family Production Notes Category:Movies Category:Black Shadow Movies Category:Chapter 1 Category:Black Shadow Media Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Movies Category:IUCU Films